


“Every Boy’s Special Lady Is His Mother”

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bruce Wayne is your father and you love his wife Jesse, I know it’s crazy, M/M, So this boy is in love with his mom, You Have Been Warned, but very intense and interesting, this is insane
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: As an intellectual once said, every boy’s special lady is his mother.The love is real but the story is completely fictional. Don’t take it seriously.





	“Every Boy’s Special Lady Is His Mother”

很小的时候你便懂得争夺你母亲。

不是兄弟姐妹争宠，如果是那样倒还简单了，几粒糖果、一点威严，最好再加一点戏剧天赋，这难不倒你。但你的对手是你的父亲，一个健壮有力、财产丰厚、商界纵横的 Alpha（你知道他还有一个夜晚的身份，你曾偷偷看到过那蝙蝠装）。他拥有你作为小孩无法获得的力量和特权，更过分的是，作为你生理意义上的父亲、也是社会意义上的父亲，他还能随时干涉你的生活，并称之为，监护人的权利。

听起来挺厉害的，他似乎是个有一堆专业术语撑腰的统治者。不过你知道，也就只有这些罢了。而你的母亲，温柔又一板一眼的、你的、母亲，Jesse，他是一切相反意义上的重要和迷人，是不需要词汇和制度规定的真实确切。

你的母亲喜欢居家生活。每天早晨伴随着开窗的声音，你从睡梦中醒来，从他那得到一个温柔的吻，他柔软的卷发上带着淡淡的香味，是你熟悉的、他用了好些年也没换过的那款洗发水。他是节俭的，不太放纵物欲，你甚至怀疑过你的父亲找他是为了控制自己无节度的消费。不过这种怀疑很快消失了，在你看到你的父亲Bruce多么热衷于给杰茜买新的居家服和睡衣之后，也许是因为大部分时候杰茜都喜欢穿着舒适居家的衣服，又或者是因为在Jesse的衣橱里，睡衣对Bruce来说最有用处。

你感到嫉妒，但转念一想，反正你整日待在家中，他给Jesse买的漂亮衣服大部分时间都被你收入眼中。白色的丝质睡裙露出他纤细的小腿，他身板瘦弱，却并不干瘪，薄薄的脂肪均匀地分布在他的腰腹，造就了一个温软的怀抱。手臂线条柔和，手掌也不像其他人一样骨节分明，而是连手指尖都柔软细腻，握起来就像丝绸。也许是因为长期的居家生活，他越发白皙，透出淡淡的樱桃红。

你最喜欢窝在他的身上，他柔软舒适的怀抱里，哪怕早已超出了一般男孩可以撒娇的年龄，你还是喜欢躺在他的大腿上，他全身最柔软的地方，从下方仰视他曲线优美的下巴，泛着粉色的眼眶和嘴唇，看他用那双过分灵敏而显得笨拙的手做些缝纫之类的爱好。然后你会抬起上身，几乎整个人坐在他腿上，在他并非真生气地微微蹙眉时，伸展开你的手臂，将他整个人抱进怀里，深深地在他脖颈上吸气。你已经是个大男孩了，正如Jesse会说的那样，“一般像你这个年纪的男孩已经不再渴望母亲的怀抱”，他用这句话来应对你过分的索取，但大部分时候他还是会由着你赖在他身上，你知道他的心和他的肚皮一样柔软。

他的指尖也同样柔软，容易被针刺伤，正像此刻发生的事情一样，他突然发出呼痛声，轻轻地，仿佛怕打扰到谁。你握住他流血的手指，含住伤口。他的手指有些凉，你尝到鲜血的咸味，但你觉得那是甜的。

你和他之间是紧密的，气氛中某种隐秘的东西微妙地在家庭中发酵，你的父亲又恰好是个大忙人，等到他结束了一个星期的出差旅行回到家中的时候，你确信他捕捉到了这一丝微妙的变化。你和他的眼神交汇，不明显的争斗意味弥散开来。杰茜似乎没感觉到，他开心地准备下厨，而你决定先回自己房间冷静一会儿，但没过多久，你就听见了从厨房传来的暧昧声响。他压抑着自己的声音，但这还是足够你听清了，他在说不要，孩子还在家里，而你的父亲忽略了他的话，你十分确信这是某种宣示。

饭还是要照常吃，表面的平静需要维持，于是之后你还是坐在了餐桌旁。Jesse端着餐盘出来，细吊带的裙子遮不住他的脖颈和锁骨，那上面布满了吻痕。他的脸红得过分，把头埋得很低，整个人都仿佛冒着热气，好像他不是主厨而是盘中餐。

Bruce夸奖着美味，蹩脚的双关，但依然能让你暴怒。你装作若无其事，伸手拿纸巾帮Jesse擦掉额头的汗水，他湿漉漉的，蒸腾着水汽，额头不自觉地在你的手上倚靠了一下，像只顺从的猫咪。

你想把他放进你的盘子里。你需要打一场仗，需要一些好理由。你必须赢。

 

【The End】


End file.
